


Unconventional Werewolves

by morrezela



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Barbecue, M/M, Werewolf Courting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 11:23:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4433624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morrezela/pseuds/morrezela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared is crushing on the guy on the street, so he hatches a devious plan to have a block party barbeque in order to get in some face time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unconventional Werewolves

In general, Jared does not consider himself a desperate sort of wolf. He’s attractive and smart and funny. He’s muscular and blessed with pretty eyes, a pleasing voice and gorgeous hair.  
  
He’s tone deaf, but he makes up for it with his sheer enthusiasm.  
  
It is a wonder to all of his friends that he’s still single.   
  
Quite frankly, it’s a wonder to Jared as well until the day that Jensen Ackles moves into the small, one bedroom, bachelor special up the street.  
  
Jensen makes Jared want to stand up and howl. He wants to preen and do his little wolfy courtship dance and show Jensen just what kind of studly alpha stuff he’s got going on in his spacious, five bedroom, four bath, hot tub and sauna outfitted home.  
  
From all he’s been able to gather, they’re perfect for each other. They have a lot in common. They’re both single; they’re both hot. Aside from that, they love sports and are artistic in nature.  
  
But the only time that Jared has really been able to talk to Jensen was when he brought over his welcome to the neighborhood housewarming gift.  
  
Jensen had smiled shyly at him, but had looked pleased that Jared had bothered to come over. He swore that Jensen had been on the verge of inviting him in when Jensen’s damn friends had showed up unexpectedly to celebrate Jensen finally moving out on his own.  
  
Jared doesn’t exactly have another reason for dropping by uninvited, and he still kicks himself for breaking the cardinal rule of giving housewarming gifts with an object that had to be returned so that you get two opportunities to know your new neighbor.  
  
He just always thought that rule was silly and damned inconvenient for the new person trying to settle in. Who wants the hassle of having to return a guy’s dish? Who wants to have to remember where some faceless stranger lives?  
  
So he sees Jensen out jogging and sees him at the gas station, but never anywhere that he can strike up a conversation.  
  
A barbecue sounds like the ultimate solution to his problems.  
  
It’s damned expensive buying enough meat for all of the werewolves in a three block radius, but Jared had to make certain that he wasn’t just singling Jensen out. That could’ve been awkward and ten kinds of creepy.  
  
Chad disagrees with Jared on that, but then again, Chad is the only werewolf that Jared has ever met that actually had his mate divorce him. He’s worse than a black sheep to the pack. He’s like a neon green sheep that is growing rhinoceros horns and mooing.   
  
In short, Chad makes his money by being the subject of university studies because he managed to so completely screw with his werewolf nature and pack society in general.  
  
Jared tried uninviting Chad to his barbecue for that very reason. He doesn’t want to hide anything from Jensen, per se. He just wants to make a good impression before he introduces him to his more questionable associates.

He’s thrilled when he sees Jensen’s RSVP show up in his mail. It doesn’t even have a stamp on it, so Jensen must’ve dropped it off himself.

For a split second, the knowledge that Jensen knows where he lives warms the cockles of Jared’s heart before he remembers that all it really means is that Jensen can read. The RSVP envelopes and the invitations themselves both had Jared’s name and address on them.

As the guests start to arrive, Jared manages to overhear bits of gossip about the neighborhood. He positioned his grill so that he could catch as many conversation snippets as possible in hope of learning something about Jensen.

He learns that Jensen is a nice, polite young man from the elderly ladies. He learns that Jensen is a cock tease from the non-Chad jackasses that crashed his shindig. He learns from the pretty girls that Jensen isn’t looking, that he’s focused on his work and very serious.

Then, predictably, when Jensen shows up, all of the talk about him dries up. It’s frustrating, but Jared has eye candy now, and Jensen brought a whole crock pot of homemade baked beans because his mother always taught him to bring something for the host.

Jensen hangs around the grill for a bit, helping Jared arrange buns and stacking piping hot corn on the cob. Up close, Jensen’s face is even prettier to say nothing of his smell. Cock tease or not, the man is giving off his mating scent, and it’s making Jared horny as hell.

Despite the fact that Jensen’s body obviously wants a little something, the man himself is demure and polite and more helpful than any of the other moochers that have come to eat Jared out of house and home. He’s acting like he’s cohost of the party instead of a guest with all of the work that he’s doing.

It’s really kind of sweet right up to the point that Chad comes over and loudly informs Jensen that he shouldn’t let Jared sample those beans because Jared has, “Epic gas, man. He’s like a spring loaded sewage factory of reek.”

Jared kind of hates his grill at the moment because he can’t just abandon the burgers on it to go hide in his house in mortified silence. His gastrointestinal issues should not ever, ever be mentioned in polite society. Especially not in front of the very pretty, and very serious single wolf who is staring at Chad like he’s some sort of slug that he found crawling on his mother’s petunias.

“Are you on something?” Jensen asks incredulously.

Chad gives Jensen the squinty glare of death. “Jay! Your boy thinks I’m on something!” He shouts over the low din of the crowd.

It’s a tribute to the people of the neighborhood that they don’t even bother turning around to look at Chad. They’re used to him yelling stupid shit at the top of his lungs. It’s his thing. He does it on purpose most days just so that he can get a rise out of the ‘old fuddy duddies,’ in town.

“Unfortunately, that’s just Chad.” Jared growls back giving a very pointed look in Chad’s direction.

“And you’re friends with him?” Jensen asks.

Jared wants to say ‘no.’ He wants to run into his house and grab the photo he has of himself at his brother’s doctoral graduation ceremony so he can point it and say, “I’ve got civilized relatives!”

Unfortunately, he can’t do that without looking like a total loser, and lying isn’t an option, so he goes for his most apologetic shrug and says, “Yeah?”

“Are you on something?” Jensen asks like he cannot believe that anybody in their right mind has befriended the town reject.

“No?”

“Is that a question?”

“No? I mean, uh, no! No, I’m not on anything, I’m just… forgiving.” Jared settles on saying.

Jensen frowns a bit, says, ‘huh,’ and walks away.

“Dude, frost king,” Chad says the instant that Jensen strikes up a conversation with one of the other neighbors.

Jared beans him on the head with a steaming ear of corn.

 

At some point in the evening, Jared makes it through his backlog of meat and can finally go socialize amongst his remaining guests. There are actually several people still milling around, and he begrudgingly has to thank Chad for that. He swore that as long as there was free beer, there would be party goers.

Jensen is hanging out with Misha over by Jared’s oak tree. They’re discussing something intently. If it was anybody but Misha, Jared would say that they’re having a philosophical debate about something, but it’s Misha. It could be philosophy. It could also be the proper way to dress in layers in an office environment or the possibility that garden gnomes are really aliens who come alive at night to spy on unsuspecting werewolves. According to Misha they don’t ever spy on plain humans because humans are boring.

Jared ambles over in what he hopes isn’t an obvious beeline to Jensen’s side. Normally he would stop to talk to a few people first, but he doesn’t know how long Jensen is planning on staying, and Misha is the perfect third wheel to any conversation.

If things go badly, he’ll fill in the awkward silences. If things go well, Misha knows when to butt out. If Jensen thinks Misha is weird, then Jared gets to play rescuer. And if, by some horrible twist of fate, Jensen now loathes Jared’s guts, Misha will at least crack a joke or tell an inane story to cover the immediate pain of rejection.

“Hey,” Jared says as soon as he’s within distance to speak comfortably.

“Jared! Thank you for the most awesome barbecue. My stomach has not been so full since the last time that I went to the Chinese Buffet down on Main Street!” Misha says enthusiastically.

Jensen frowns. “Don’t you work right next to that one?”

“I do. I also eat lunch there every day.” Misha tells him.

“So you haven’t eaten like that since yesterday?” Jensen clarifies.

“The day before, actually. I had some vacation time coming and the boss kicked me out when I started reorganizing his files.”

Jensen looks like he’s about to go away from the crazy, and Jared can’t have that, so he jumps in with the first thing on his mind. “So, Jensen, did you enjoy your dinner?”

It’s a bad, bad thing to ask. The host should never go fishing for compliments. It’s bad manners and Jensen will know it’s bad manners even if he really liked his food and hasn’t just been put into the position of having to lie about it.

“The steak was good. The burgers were a little… bloody.” Jensen tells him, not making eye contact and staring very seriously at his beer label.

Misha gasps in horror and Jared tries not to mimic him. What werewolf doesn’t like a bloody hunk of meat?

“I…” Jared croaks out, not sure of what he can possibly say to Jensen’s revelation.

Jensen blushes and starts peel the label instead of boring a hole through it with his gaze. “It’s strange, I know, but undercooked hamburger is bad for you, even if you’re a werewolf. It could be carrying e coli, and you could get sick.”

“That’s true.” Misha nods sagely.

Jensen shoots him a relieved little smile, and Jared would just give into his animal instincts right then and there and bash Misha’s face in with his fists if the man wasn’t already happily mated.

 

Jensen darts a nervous glance in Jared’s direction and catches him scowling at Misha. “I uh, guess I should get going.”

“No, stay!” Jared blurts out before Jensen can even make it a step away. “There’s, uh, leftovers! And you’re single, and eating your own cooking sucks. Not that you’re a bad cook, I mean the beans were good, and I swear that I don’t really have issues with gas, so I tried them and…”

Misha is staring at him. It isn’t a horrified stare because Misha is never horrified by anything, but it’s close enough to fascinated for Jared to be uncomfortable.

Jensen, however, starts laughing. “I know that, Jared. I’m a doctor. Despite what society tells you, flatulence is usually the sign of a healthy colon. It means you’re eating fiber.”

It’s a lucky break, and Jared is so happy that he almost forgets that he has a new bit of information about Jensen.

“You’re a doctor?” He tries not to sound surprised, but he thinks it comes out that way anyway.

“At St. Josephs,” Jensen confirms.

“That’s a human hospital.” Jared says.

“You have no filter on your mouth, do you?” Jensen asks, but his lips are tilted in the tiniest of smiles.

“He confused it with being honest in his early childhood and hasn’t outgrown it no matter what I or Chad try on him.” Misha says.

Jensen’s smile drops at the mention of Chad’s name. “Ah, yes, your friend.”

“Not that good of friend!” Jared protests.

Misha raises a disbelieving eyebrow at him, and Jensen mimics the expression.

“Well, he’s… I…” Jared shrugs and tries not to look like a complete asshole, loser or gullible idiot. He doesn’t think he succeeds.

“I once had a friend who thought he was in love with a marmoset. He bought her an engagement ring and everything.” Misha says, and Jared is reminded of why, unlike Chad, Misha is an excellent friend to have.

“What happened to him?” Jensen asks.

“Nothing. He found out that she was actually a he called the whole thing off on the grounds of deception.”

 

“So you’re likening Mr. Murray to a marmoset?” Jensen asks, clearly not deterred by Misha’s conversational tactic.

“No, Chad is a lowly, lowly worm.” Jared blurts out, desperate to show Jensen that yes, he does have a mind.

Jensen looks at him without saying anything.

“He’s like, like the worm in a bottle of tequila? Right? You kind of feel sorry for him when you realize that even though he’s a worm, he didn’t deserve to be resigned to the fate of being alone in a bottle of alcohol.” Jared explains helplessly.

“Do you feel this way before or after you’ve started drinking the tequila?” Jensen asks.

Misha leans forward like he’s very interested in the answer.

“Uh, after? I mean for both the Chad and the tequila worm?”

“That makes so much sense.” Misha says like it’s actually a very big revelation.

Jensen does his sort of smirk thing again and shakes his head. “You’re a strange one, Padalecki. But I like you. Even with your questionable friends and unsafe grilling practices.”

“Really?” Jared tries not to sound like a teenage girl, but the look on Misha’s face tells him that he has epic fail in that area.

“Really. We should do lunch sometime. Somewhere that Chad isn’t.” Jensen says to his beer bottle.

“Why?” Jared says despite the fact that he knows better than to open his mouth when he maybe, sort of just got an invitation to go on a date or get to know Jensen as friends or something.

“Because you’re different, and I’d like to talk to somebody that isn’t going to judge me for working with humans so closely, and if you’re still friends with Chad, then you can’t possibly be a judgmental kind of guy. Either that or you’re a complete moron, but I can’t tell that without talking to you first.”

“Yeah? I mean, yeah, I’d love to! You should call me, or I could call you! Or I could stop by your place and we could talk or something.” Jared says excitedly.

“Really? I mean, uh, good.” Jensen says, the shy smile reasserting itself on his face.

“Yeah, great. Does that mean I can have the leftovers you were offering Jensen? Because I’m starving.” Misha interrupts.

Jared opens his mouth to tell him to go ahead, but Jensen shakes his head. “No way, man. I’ve got first dibs, and I don’t plan on letting go.”

Jared has the weirdest feeling that Jensen isn’t talking about food.

 


End file.
